


The Only Words We Have

by kams_log



Series: Destiel Prompts & One Shots [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Castiel, Canon Compliant, Dean Talks About Feelings, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean likes to sing, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Mild Angst, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Worried Castiel, Worried Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel get suspicious after Dean repeatedly leaves the bunker for mysterious reasons. One night, Cas follows Dean out to a dive filled with beer and karaoke. Apparently, Dean's penchant for karaoke as a demon carried over after he was cured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Words We Have

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt on tumblr from my darling friend deanandhiscas.tumblr.com (anika.)
> 
> i hope you guys like it! (also apologies for the queen song)

“This is the third time this month,” Sam said one night as he and Castiel sat in the library, researching for their next case.

“What is?” Castiel asked, glancing up from his book.

Sam shrugged and stared at his laptop. “Dean,” he explained. “He’s been disappearing more often. I know you’ve noticed too.”

Castiel didn’t answer. He glanced back down at the text in front of him.

It was true. Dean had been disappearing more and more often, lately. At first, they both just assumed Dean was going out for drinking and ‘mingling with the locals,’ as Dean put it. An alternate phrase for getting drunk and getting laid, something both Sam and Castiel weren’t fond of but put up with for the sake of a less grouchy Dean.

But the outings were growing more frequent. It used to be once a month, aside from grocery and ammo runs. Then it was twice a month. Now it was the third time this month and it was getting hard to ignore how often Dean was away from the bunker.

“Do you think he’d involved in something dangerous?” Castiel asked.

Sam shook his head, stopped, then shrugged. “Maybe,” he replied. “But you know Dean. He’s never going to say anything.”

Castiel hummed in acknowledgement and turned the page of his book.

Dean returned several hours later, borderline drunk with a dopey grin on his face and a mission to find his bed and sleep. They let him go without a fight, but Castiel’s mind was working. He didn’t like the idea of Dean going missing almost weekly for hours on end. He trusted Dean, but he wanted to be sure it was safe.

That was why he trailed Dean the following week.

They ended up at a dive an hour or so from the bunker. It was an old tavern, a place to buy cheap beer and say hello to faces that were guaranteed not to be there the week after. Castiel could see the appeal as he wandered through the back, careful to make sure Dean didn’t see him.

Not that it mattered. Dean was already downing shots like a pro, working his way through the alcohol till he was swaying subtly and made his way toward the karaoke stage.

Some strange man was already up there, belting some words that sounded vaguely similar to ‘ _You Are My Sunshine._ ’ It didn’t sound like a very happy song, or one that had sunshine in it. But half the men and women in the bar were listening attentively, nodding along to the music and leaning on each other for the sad parts.

It was oddly… connecting. Again, Castiel could see why Dean would be attracted to the place.

He sat down in the back, carefully hidden by the shadows as the man on stage finished his song, earning a small ripple of claps and hollers as he stumbled off the stage.

Dean swallowed another shot in one gulp as he climbed up on stage.

“So listen,” Dean said, nearly slurring as he grabbed the mic. “I got this… friend. A really weird friend. A weird… dorky… little guy. I’ve known him for, god, years. Years and years, and to be honest, I’m really sick and tired of calling him my friend.”

There were a few hollers and ‘amen’s. Castiel frowned, felt his heart hammer in his chest. He had a sinking, horrifying feeling Dean might be referring to him. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

But Dean continued, “I always thought… I don’t know. Like he might make a move on me. Say something, someday. Always talked about this ‘profound bond’ we shared. But never did anything about it, really.”

Castiel looked away. He wondered if he should leave. Maybe he shouldn’t even return to the bunker.

Dean was still talking. “Always wished he would though.” That caught Castiel’s attention. “Always thought… you know, maybe he’d actually kiss me, say something nice or stupid or whatever weird thing he’d say. But he didn’t. ‘M starting to think it’s cause I’m not all that good anyway. Not really that worth it.”

There were a few utterances from the crowd. People were listening. Castiel’s heart was sinking, but this time, for a new reason.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Dean grumbled, glaring at their faces. “I’m learnin’ to live with it, ya’ know? Anyway, this song always reminded me of ‘im for some reason. Figured I’d sing it before I forget or pass out… or something.”

He nodded to the person in charge of the machine. Soon music started filling the bar, and Castiel inched closer, desperate to hear whatever Dean wanted to sing.

It was slightly off-key, rocky, slurred, but Castiel heard the words.

“ _Oh, you make me live_  
 _Whatever this world can give to me_  
 _It’s you, you’re all I see_  
 _Ooh, you make me live now honey_  
 _Ooh, you make me live._ ”

Castiel smirked and shook his head. Dean was drunk off his feet. He stood and moved forward, now sitting in the middle of the bar where he had a much clearer shot of Dean.

“ _You’re the best friend_  
 _That I ever had_  
 _I’ve been with you such a long time_  
 _You’re my sunshine_  
 _And I want you to know_  
 _That my feelings are true_  
 _I really love you_  
 _You’re my best friend._ ”

Dean stumbled for a moment, eyes glazed as he looked out over the people watching. As they did with the last singer, some of them were swaying, others were passing shots and watching with vague interest.

“ _I’ve been wandering round_  
 _But I still come back to you_  
 _In rain or shine_  
 _You’ve stood by me girl_  
 _I’m happy at home-happy at home_  
 _You’re my best friend._ ”

The rest of it was vague repeats of what he’d already sung. Castiel felt it was nearing the end.

He stood and made his way toward the front, reaching the stage in time for Dean to climb off and make his way back toward the bar.

“Dean,” Castiel called, touching is arm. Dean wrenched away, eyes wild until he caught the angel’s gaze.

“C-Cas,” Dean choked, eyes bulging. “H-How long have you…?”

“The entire time,” Castiel replied simply. “I think it’s time we went home.”

Dean nodded, face flushed, and followed Castiel out of the bar.

Castiel didn’t bother with his car. He climbed into the Impala, vaguely concerned when Dean handed him the keys and nudged him over. Castiel obliged and turned on the engine, soon finding themselves on the highway back to the bunker.

“I’m sorry,” Dean said after the silence stretched too far. “I… If you want to forget it ever happened that’s fine.”

“I don’t want to forget it, Dean,” Castiel replied simply, glancing at Dean.

Dean appeared skeptical, apprehensive. He played with the frays on his jeans and stared out the window.

“Well, we don’t have to talk about it,” Dean said finally.

“Why wouldn’t we want to talk about it?” Castiel asked.

Dean glared at him. “Cas, not for nothing, but I kinda’ confessed my undying love for you to a bar full of strangers. I get that it’s weird, but it helps me unwind and not have to think about anything for a few weeks. I know you don’t like me like that, and it’s no big deal–”

“How could you think I don’t like you?” Castiel exclaimed, hitting the turn signal as he pulled over. He turned on Dean, not at all sorry when Dean flinched. “When I said we had a more profound bond, I meant it. Whether you realized it or not, I have my mark in you, on your soul when I raised you from perdition.”

“Then why didn’t you ever say anything?” Dean snapped.

“Because I didn’t want to make you feel obligated to me for saving you!” Castiel growled.

Dean stared at him. Castiel stared back.

Then, without any time for thought, Dean’s hands were in his hair and tugging him forward, lips meeting and pushing, pulling, grabbing for any purchase they could make. Castiel held tight to Dean’s shoulders, moved to pull at his collar in a frenzy.

He never knew Dean would feel like this, this close. He knew Dean was a passionate man. But his movements were almost soft, gentle and calculated. It was like he was trying to speak through kisses and touches, making every moment count toward something more meaningful. Castiel sighed into it and dropped his head onto Dean’s shoulder, taking a much-needed breath as he clung to Dean’s jacket, and Dean to his.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long, man,” Dean said after a moment, gasping. Castiel nodded.

“I think you have an excellent voice Dean. Your lips are very nice too.”

“Oh my god, Cas,” Dean laughed, anxiety draining. He pulled Cas tighter to him and sighed.

“I’m really glad you followed me.”

“Me too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> my blog: lovefromdean.tumblr.com
> 
> original post: http://lovefromdean.tumblr.com/post/126652989717/i-hope-you-dont-mind-that-i-have-another-prompt


End file.
